Coral Palms Pt. 2
"Coral Palms Pt. 2" is the 2nd episode of Season Four of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired on September 27, 2016 to 2.34 million viewers. Episode Synopsis After Jimmy "The Butcher" Figgis sees Jake and Holt's viral video, the two begin plotting their attack. However, when caught red-handed, they are forced to experience the other side of the interrogation table. Back at the precinct, a questionable new Captain takes over. Plot After posting the video of themselves on the internet, Captain Holt reveals to Jake that Figgis has seen their viral video, and is going to Florida to come after them. They start planning their attack, going to a local gun store, bribing the owner in the process. Back in Brooklyn, the Nine-Nine is assigned a new commander, Captain Jason Stentley, however, clearly showing that he is unfamiliar with police work. He reveals that he had accidentally arrived at the wrong address for a dermatologist appointment, and from there, he stops a big drug bust that was on-going and was named a Captain. Stentley tells the squad that he will stay out of their way. While Jake and Holt are driving around, they are stopped by a police deputy that discovers their large amount of ammunition in the back of the car and are questioned, with the deputy using the "Newlywed Game". They end up in a local jail after "beating" the game, in which the deputy says; "no one has ever beat the newlywed game". Amy tells the squad that she is unimpressed with Stentley, and has written a letter saying the Stentley should be removed from the precinct. They discover that Stentley has been giving anything that the precinct requests. They all agree to let Stentley stay, excluding Amy and Terry. After getting what they all wanted, Amy discovers that Terry has also agreed to let Stentley stay because he was given a yogurt fridge. Jake and Holt tell the officer their true identities, telling him they are in the NYPD, and they are being hunted by Figgis, but the deputy does not believe them. They demand the officer to call Marshal Haas, however, Figgis has already taken her hostage. They plan to break out, using other the other people in jail with them. They distract the the deputies, and stage a fight, however no one intervenes. They kiss, and they are broken up, and lock him inside. Amy confronts Gina after hearing from One Police Plaza that there were letters that supported Stentley. However, they all decide to confront Stentley to tell him to start acting like a real Captain. Jake and Holt have successfully escaped from the jail, and Jake suggests that they call the Nine-Nine for backup. Holt tells him that he feels embarrassed because the Nine-Nine had saved him from Bob. Jake persuades him to call the squad. The episode ends with squad requesting to go to Florida to help Jake and Holt. However, Stentley refuses, telling them that they had told him to act like a real Captain. Trivia *Amy, Terry, Charles, Gina, Rosa, Hitchcock, and Scully all return in this episode after being absent in Coral Palms Pt. 1. Cast Gallery CoralPalmsPt.2_2.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_2 CoralPalmsPt.2.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_1 CoralPalmsPt.2_3.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_3 CoralPalmsPt.2_4.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_4 CoralPalmsPt.2_5.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_5 CoralPalmsPt.2_6.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_6 CoralPalmsPt.2_7.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_7 CoralPalmsPt.2_8.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_8 CoralPalmsPt.2_9.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_9 CoralPalmsPt.2_10.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_10 CoralPalmsPt.2_11.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_11 CoralPalmsPt.2_12.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_12 CoralPalmsPt.2_13.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_13 CoralPalmsPt.2_14.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_14 CoralPalmsPt.2_15.jpg|Coral Palms Pt.2_15 References Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes written by Tricia McAlpin Category:Episodes directed by Trent O'Donnell